


祝君好

by ageha143



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 夏也 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageha143/pseuds/ageha143
Summary: BE
Kudos: 2





	祝君好

**Author's Note:**

> BE

刘也小时候住的是平房，灶下边烧的是蜂窝煤，生炉子前得先放油毡纸，他被呛了很多次，终于记住了。

这里不是说他记忆力不好，少不更事，后来他这么说。

一

刘也收到信通常藏在夹克内衬口袋，等到下了晚训，所有人都拎着篮子朝澡堂走，唯独他躲在二楼拐角那个男厕，占一个坑展开，就着头顶瓦数可怜的灯读，读他不愿意叫人知道的事情。

没什么人来这个厕所，更不会在这个时间来，传说隔壁蹲位闹鬼。刘也什么鸡零狗碎都写进信里，用舞团发的横杠纸，折好，寄到一个南边的城市。

第二天中午排队打饭的时候，刘也挎着不锈钢饭盒，点着日子。一来一回，邮差走得慢，半个多月就过去了。

换算下来，夏之光和他同一个岁数进的艺校。

选的专业也差不多，中国舞和民间舞，一衣带水。

刘也碰上他的时候在演播厅一楼，全国范围的比赛，刘也化好妆溜出来找水喝。去的路上，有人对着大厅的镜子点翻。画满迎客松的镜子，映出一双圆眼，收尾做了个绕腕。刘也上前说他主力腿撑到哪去了，夏之光心里烧得慌，说他们团连夜坐的火车，昨晚刚到，第一次出远门，一晚上没睡着。

刘也请他喝可乐，要了两根吸管，易拉罐撕开，插在同一个口子。

“有你这么请客的吗？”夏之光满头热汗凑到他跟前去追吸管。

“就带了两块五。”刘也咬着吸管抿嘴，艳色口红全吃进肚子里。

二

跨省平邮费一块二，六十分的邮票要贴两张，数目不大，但夏之光舍不得一下子买个十来张，每次都趁周末去校门口报刊亭现买。

夸张点说全校，实际上从同级到收发室大爷，都知道夏之光有个时髦玩意儿，笔友。

隔两个星期到收发室报道，每天撕腿撕腰的痛苦间找到一点特殊的依靠，和刘也的信像练功房的把杆，来来回回被磨得光滑，刮风下雨还是站在那里。

信有时候会寄丢，过了两年有能充值的电话卡，校区里装了电话亭，两部公用电话背对着背。夏之光第七次弄丢卡片，一张价值三十块，撅着屁股在床上写信：完了，我妈得坐班车过来打我。那个月吃饭全点的素菜，到月底上秤老师提出表扬，尾巴快翘到天上，书上学的那个，塞翁失马。

收信的时候发现信封比平时重，晃起来沙沙响，拆开掉出来一张电话卡，卡片上印的卡通猫咪朝他挤眉弄眼，面额人民币三十元，全国通用。

塞翁失马，焉知非福。

三

第一百五十六封信同学帮拿的，夏之光外出比赛。

大一点的省际比赛偶然能碰上，这次刚好是这样。比赛借了当地艺术学院的礼堂，各团自己找地方做准备。

夏之光站在小卖部跟前，手上拿两瓶青柠味的脉动，身边一溜队伍，日头高晒，都跑来解渴。

刘也身上的演出服，马蹄领快开到胸口，罩了件纱制的外袍，带点朦胧。夏之光看着他费力拨开中间的人墙，喘着气站定，眼珠子直往人领口里钻。

接过水猛灌，刘也说：“我得赶快走，开始化妆了，偷跑出来的。”

夏之光点点头，替他正好跑歪的腰带，犹豫要不要帮他擦去嘴边的水渍，刘也已经转身归入乌泱泱的队伍中。

比赛没设观众席，候场的团能在下边看着。夏之光他们团顺序靠后，叫上两个要好的团员坐在后排观摩学习。

深红色的幕布拉开，夏之光吸了吸鼻子，隔老远都能闻到幕布上那股熟悉的霉味，全国各地的舞台，好像也都一个样。

台上跳的主题是风筝，线长线短回高低，群舞摆手拟作大风，结尾纸鸢断了线，刘也起跳接一个鱼卧，埋进春日无垠的草甸里。

离开时没来得及打招呼，夏之光回到寝室发现他的信躺在枕头上，和邮差打了个错身，早知道能碰上面，应该多说几句。

但是也有不能说的更不敢写进信里的，收到电话卡的那天晚上，夏之光做了一个梦。梦里他在宿舍楼下的电话亭，拨的明明是家里的电话号，却是一个男人接线，再往下刘也从一面画有山有树的镜子里走出来，不说话朝着他笑。

第二天天亮夏之光抱着被子去水房，从那以后梦中的场景变幻，有时出现同一张脸，有时夏之光根本看不清来人的长相，但醒过来里清楚就是他。

四

三年一届的桃李杯，能叫上名号的团都报了。 

同年夏之光十六岁，刘也十八岁，中专六年，文化课上得七七八八，苦被抻得很长，身体习惯了疼痛，就快走到头。

IC卡升级成小灵通，惦记漫游费掐着59秒收线，两人约好晚上溜出来见一面，至于见面干什么，电话里没来得及说。

晚餐跟团里人吃的，逃了这个总不好，还得在睡前点名之前赶回去。

最后什么也没做，沿着中心街乱晃，吃了碗牛肉面当宵夜，主要是夏之光指路。

走到分岔的地方两人吵了一架，不知道谁提的未来。

刘也这些年越发长得漂亮，冷着脸听夏之光跟他掰扯，路边小旅馆阿姨走过来问他俩钟点房三十，开不开。

舞蹈专业走远了不是自己跳就是教别人跳，夏之光和刘也有着各自的故乡，三言两语讲不明白。

两人坐在床上面对面，开了房间没话说。刘也问他洗不洗澡，神情平静，仿佛忘了来时的争执。

旅馆的小房间连窗子都没有，混乱冲动的味道漂浮在空中，这里的霉菌和幕布上的不一样。

夏之光脑子里的线还在绕，找不到线头，身体却急着要一个出口。

于是夏之光用力地抱住了刘也。

刘也安静蜷在他怀里，夏之光劲太大，快把人揉掉一层皮。墙板后传来有节奏的撞击声，夏之光找到了线头，不管不顾地亲了下去。

刘也的声音含在嘴里，支吾几下便挣扎着推开，瞪大了眼睛，里面的水色满得快能溢出来，留个夏之光一个慌乱的背影。

夏之光坐在床上，抱着刘也踢出脚印的脏被子，在昏暗的床头灯里和隔壁高亢的呻吟中，无声地哭了出来。

五

刘也毕业前收拾宿舍里的东西，最后一次去收发室。

一沓信，大大小小的信封，牛皮纸、粉红色、银行落款，信封不同质地装着不同人的故事，他从头翻到尾，翻了三遍，没有收到来信。

六

夏之光接着考艺术院校，准备一条路走到黑。

他按照地址寄出去，留了上海的地址，如果有可能，欢迎回信。

夏之光住在松江那片，他去过市中心，有很多高楼，金融中心，和金融中心旁边的楼。

寄出去很久，没收到回音，黄浦江入海口扔一颗石子，泥沙卷着它奔涌直下。

是不是寄丢了。攒了一个学期的路钱，在导航里输入写过很多次的地址，电子产品更新换代赶过沟通的速度，迟到的邮差站在门前，门卫以为他是学生，放夏之光进校园。  
逛了一圈一无所获，夏之光走出校门，听到关门的声音。

七

很多年过去，夏之光谈了别的朋友，带人压马路、去明亮商场里的食肆、开房间，恋人接受他的拥抱、亲吻，进入。

时间久了一封封信叠起来的厚度慢慢变薄，刘也的名字和失效的胶水一样贴不住邮票，最后剩一张空白的封面，没付邮资，寄不出去。

完


End file.
